Brotherly Love KIDS
by ieevee
Summary: A kind of sequel to my previous work "Brotherly Love". But this time we go back in time, when Inuyasha is 1 years old, in kindergarten, and Sesshoumaru is 12, fifth grade in school. They live as a family with their fater Inutaisho and Izayoi.
1. 1 – He and his personality

Okay now, this is a new story I just started,and it's not finished yet. Remember that if no-one reviews, I wont write more, unless I get an inspiration. The chapters might be a little short, sorry about that. And, like in all of my stories, there might be grammar errors and/or wrong words that sound strange or don't fit in there. If you see those, please let me know.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – He and his personality

It was a beautiful, early autumn's morning. Trees were colourful, it rained every now and then, and the wind was blowing. In Tokyo, there were apartment houses everywhere. In one appartment, on floor 5, lived a family; Taisho -family.

Sesshoumaru slept in his own room. This day would be the day he had been waiting for the whole summer. This was the day he would begin a new grade at school.

Someone knocked the young dog youkai's door. Sesshoumaru woke up immediaetly and sat up.  
>"Knock knock, sleepyhead!" this arrival said. It was his father, Inutaisho. He was peeking in from the door. Sesshoumaru nodded while rubbing his eyes. Even though he did want to go back to school, maybe it wouldn't hurt anyone if the school would start a few hours later.<br>"Come on, come on! The brakfast is waiting!" Inutaisho said, smiling, and disappeared from the doorway.

Sesshoumaru dressed up, made his bed and grabbed his new backpack from the floor. He exited his room and walked to the kitchen. He was glad to see his dad, cooking something to eat at the stove...

But there were two other people he didn't really mind to see. At the table they sat; his stepmother, (HUMAN!), and his half-little brother (HANYOU!). Sesshomaru sat on a chair, as far from the little hanyou-boy as possible.  
>"Good morning, sunshine!" that human-woman greeted with a warm smile. Her name was Izayoi. She sure liked Sesshouaru, but Sesshoumaru almost wished she wouldn't even exist. But if there was someone in this household he disliked even more, that was his baby brother, Inuyasha. He sat in the highchair and drank milk from a baby bottle. He was 1 years old, and had started to learn to speak a bit. He actually didn't dislike his big brother. No, he was actually proud to have such a "cool big bro", but he didn't want to play with him with him with his own Legos. Sesshoumaru didn't mind that. Not at all.<p>

"Oh, how time flies!" Inutaisho sighed, smiling while he poured some oatmeal on Sesshoumaru's plate. "I still remember the days Sesshoumaru would come to me at night, asking if he could sleep next to me, because he had a bad dream!" he laughed out.  
>"And now he's a big boy, fifhgrader!" Izayoi smiled while she petted Inuyasha's head.<br>"Biiiig big bro!" Inuyasha grinned and waved his hand at Sesshoumaru. The young youkai seemed grumpy.

"Okay now, is everything you'll need packed up?" Inutaisho asked while Sesshoumaru put on his coat and Wellington boots.  
>"Yes, everything is fine", the yougster nodded with a blank face. It wasn't easy to live with a human and a half-breed. Especially the half-breed. Just make it worse, while Inuyasha was only 1 years old, Sesshoumaru had just turned 12.<p>

"Well, lets get going!" Izayoi said, holding the little hanyou wearing overalls in her arms. The boy was sucking his pacifier, closing his eyes every while and then, like he was going to fall asleep. Then the whole Taisho family walked out of the apartment, took the elevator from the 5th floor to the ground floor. Inutaisho took the driver's seat, Inuyasha sat in a baby seat next to him, and Izayoi and Sesshoumaru sat at the back seats. First they stopped at the local kindergarten. And these moments were always nothing than a horible drama. Inuyasha went crazy, whimpered and cried like a puppy, when he was taken from his mother's arms.  
>"Good boy, Inuyasha", the nurse said, petting the dog boy's warm ear. Izayoi waved at Inuyasha.<br>"Me and daddy will be back in afternoon, don't worry! You're safe here, darling", she said, turned around and walked out of the door.  
>"Mama!" Inuyasha cried out. The nurse sighed, since this happened Every. Single. Morning, when Inuyasha came here. The nurse started to take off the boys overall.<p>

Izayoi sighed as she sat at their car's back seat, next to Sesshoumaru. Inutaisho turned on the car and looked back at the back seats:  
>"And now, to where the big kids go!"<br>Sesshoumaru sat there, like nothing. He didn't really like being talked of like children, even though he actually was still a child.

The car curved to the school yard and stopped at the main door. Sesshoumaru opened his car door and stepped out. He breath in the fresh autumn air and looked at his father, who was standing behind him, smiling. That made even Sesshoumaru smile. Inutaisho was surprised., since Sesshoumaru almost never smiled.  
>"Okay now, your school day ends at 2 o' clock. I will be here to pick you up by then", Inutaisho said while petting his son's back.<p>

Sesshoumaru walked in from the school doors and found his way to his class. The noise in the classroom was almost too much for his dog demon's ears. There was one other youkai in his class, everyone else were humans. Sesshoumaru sat down at a desk and took his pencil case from his backpack.

"Hiya, Sesshoumaru!" one boy greeted. He thought he was Sesshoumaru's friend, but hell no! Sesshoumaru thought him as more like a pest, but he didn't want to get in trouble, so he just nodded at the boy.

Sesshoumaru sure was't popular. Far from it. He sure wasn't bullied either, and there were so, so many students who would love being friends with him. But Sesshoumaru backed off. He was very cold hearted.

And there was a reason.

As a little child, Sesshoumaru was like a normal child. He laughed, he cried, asked for help if needed, and was very social.

But one day, when he, his father, and his real mother, went for a trip. But the weather was just as bad as it could get, and it was too much; a truck crashed to them. Inutaisho broke both his arms, Sesshoumaru got a severe concussion... But his mother died.

After that, Sesshoumaru was taken to a childrens psychiatrist, but it didn't last for long, since the psychiatrists said "there is no contact to the child", so they decided to stop the therapy. As the years went by, Sesshoumaru went deeper in his grieve. He didn't speak much.

Then one day, when Sesshoumaru had got home from school, and was making his home work, he could hear their apartment door opened. He could smell there was someone else with his father, someone who's scent he couldn't recognize. He came to see them, and the sight he faced made his heart almost stop beating.

A human. A human woman. Standing hand in hand with His father! Sesshoumaru watched as the woman took off her shoes.  
>"Hello, son. Here, meet Izayoi", Inutaisho said, smiling. Then he turned towards her again and put his hand on her shoulders. "She will be staying here for now. You will love each other!"<br>"...I see", Sesshoumaru said quietly, almost whispered, turned around and walked off to his room and shut the door with a loud bang.

That was almost 2 years ago. In just a few weeks after that day, that human woman, Izayoi, moved to them permanently. Sesshoumaru didn't like her at all. But he didn't show it, just hid it in his mind. And then, he could see Izayoi's stomach was growing week by week. And a bit less than a year from that, Inuyasha was born.

That was how Sesshoumaru's cold pesonality was formed. His father had been worried about his son's future ever since the psychiatrists' visits.

He felt hopeless.


	2. 2 - The Boys Days

I think this fic will be pretty short. I'm not sure. I have ideas for three more chapters. Then I don't what to write.

Then I had an idea! YOU, my dear readers, can give me ideas/subjects for a chapter, and I will write a chapter about it. I would be really happy if someone would give me a subject. Just contact me and I will see if my writers heart opens for the idea.

Again, Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – The Boys Days

"Good morning, children!" the kindergarten nurse greeted. The children sat in a sircle on the playrooms floor.  
>"Good mownin'!" the kids shouted back with smiles on their faces. This was the playroom of the smallest kids, age 1-3, and they were called the 'balloons'. The other group of a bit older kids, in the next playroom, aged 4-6, were called the 'bubbles'. And all kids from the balloons wanted to become a bubbles kid, because they thought bubbles were cooler than balloons. They did share the playground outside, but otherwise they didn't see each other.<p>

"If you're happy and you know it, clap you'r hands!" the nurse sung and clapped her hands, like all the children. Inuyasha also clapped his hands and grinned. Next to him sat a small wolf youkai boy, his best friend here. His name was Koga, and was also 1 years old.

After the morning session, the kids were set free to play in the playroom, while the nurses were watching on their chairs next to the doors that led to the lunch room.  
>"You'we gonna die!" Koga shouted while he and Inuyasha had a battle with stuffed toys. Inuyasha had a white dog, Koga had a black wolf.<br>"Nooo way!" the hanyou grinned. Just when he was about to strike the wolf boy's toy, the nurses got up from their chairs, clapped their hands and said;  
>"All right, children! Now lets get dressed and go outside and play with the bubbles kids!"<p>

So, the youngest kids were dressed up in their overalls with a little help from the nurses (Inuyasha and Koga, for example), and the oldest, 3-year-olds, could do it mostly by themselves. The door to the playground was opened.

It sure was a nice sight; slides, swings, sandboxes and monkeybars. But thing Inuyasha and Koga liked the best was that little 'forest' that stood right there, in the edge of the playgrounds fences. It was actually just a few birches, but it was enough for the demon boys to get excited and get to play real, strong demons, like their fathers, and, in Koga's case, mother, too. But Inuyasha was different. He was bullied sometimes for being a hanyou.

But Koga didn't mind. He was always there for Inuyasha if someone was being picked on. They were like brothers, and Inuyasha actually got along with him better than his real brother, Sesshoumaru.

The children were released to the fenced yard. Inuyasha and Koga ran (wobbly, baby steps) to the sand box. And there sat a same age as Inuyasha, in balloons too. She was making a sand castle with a plastic shovel and a bucket.  
>"Hiya, Kagome!" Koga greeted with a grin.<br>"Hi, Koga", Kagome answered with a tender smile. "And ya too, Inuyasha."  
>Inuyasha was a bit bashful and didn't say anything.<br>"Good mornin', Inuyasha!" someone from behind them, greeted. They all turned around and saw two bubbles kids: Miroku and Sango, both 4 years old. Now Inuyasha smiled.  
>"Lets go slidin', Kagome!" Sango suggested. Kagome nodded, and the girls got on their way to the slide.<br>"Well, we can go swingin'!" Miroku said and ran to the swings. He he swing next to him, and pointed at the next swing, baby swing.  
>"Nurse! Help Inuyasha and Koga get on their swings!" Miroku shouted out at a nurse. She walked at them and lift both canine boys in the swings, and pushed them. As they swung, Inuyasha and Koga howled like wolves, and Miroku grinned.<p>

After about an hour of playing outside, the children were summoned back inside. The bubbles' kids walked in the different door than the balloons' children.  
>"One day I'm gonna be a bubblz kid!" Koga showed off.<br>"Me too!" Inuyasha puffed.  
>"You all will", a nurse smiled and pet the boys' heads while leading them inside. They took off their allovers and led the kids to the bathrooms, where they washed their hands. Every child knew what this meant; it was lunchtime!<p>

Next they formed a line in front of the door. Soon the door was opened, and the children were let in. Every child had their own place to sit in the lunch room. Inuyasha and Koga next to each other. The nurses started giving everyone a tray of food with plastic cutlery, mugs of milk and plastic plates. Except the yougest ones, 1-year-olds, like Inuyasha and Koga, for example. They had their own baby bottles, and the nurses helped them to eat. Today the food was smashed potatoes and meat balls.

Inuyasha sure was enjoying his milk bottle, but he seemed a bit grumpy when a nurse came to him, and tried to start feeding him.  
>"Inuyasha, here come's a bunny! Open your mouth!"<br>"No", Inuyasha growled and carried on drinking from his bottle.  
>"Are you being a naughty boy?" the nurse asked while rising her brow. "You won't become a big boy if you don't eat!"<br>"But I AM a big boy!" Inuyasha sulked.  
>"Yes, of course you are!" the nurse smiled and stroke the boy's dog ear. "Bu if you want to grow REALLY big, and get to the bubbles, you must eat."<br>"Weally?" Inuyasha asked with big puppy eyes. And as the nurse nodded, Inuyasha started to eat with a good appetite.

At the moment, Sesshoumaru was also having his lunch break. He sat in a table where all his classmates always sat. They talked. And talked. This was so childish, Sesshoumaru thought. He didn't say a word during the lunch.

After the school's lunch break was the day's longest recess, and the boys decided to play soccer. Now it was the time they formed the two teams. And, like always, it wasn't easy, because...  
>"Sesshoumaru comes to our team!" one boy shouted out.<br>"No, he'll be in OUR team!" the other boy shouted.  
>"Sesshoumaru will decide himself", a boy said, and everyone nodded. But as Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and stood there like a statue, the kids started to whisper.<br>"Come to our team, Sessh!"  
>"Our team is better! Your team sucks!"<br>"Take that back!"  
>And that became a huge verbal fight. Sesshoumaru just faded away quietly. He sat at one swing, a place where he could be alone.<p>

He closed his eyes and felt the wind on his face. Suddenly the wind got harder. He opened his eyes, and saw a girl standing in front of him. Her black hair was tied up, she had elf-like ears just like him and his father, and her eyes were red.  
>"Hi", the girl greeted. "Would you mind if I sit here?" she asked, pointing at the swing next to Sesshoumaru.<br>"Not at all", the boy nodded with his blank face. The girl sat down and started swinging slowly.  
>"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked after a short silece. "I haven't seen you here before."<br>"Call me Kagura", the girl introduced herself. "I just moved here a month ago from Hiroshima."  
>"I see..."<br>"You must be a youkai. What kind of?"  
>"Dog youkai. You?"<br>"A wind sorceress", Kagura said with a little smile. "Nice to know there is at least one kid here who doesn't act like a kindergarten brat!"

And, back to the kindergarten... All kids had their own matresses on the floor with a pillow and a blanket. Many kids had their own stuffed toys for this, but Inuyasha's own had been forgotten home. And that mistake was a huge shock for Inuyasha. He cried until the nurses emptied his backpack on the floor. They finally found his pacifier, and after getting it, Inuyasha went quiet. The nurse read a stroy, and the kids fell asleep one after one.

Inuyasha sure slept tight. It was already afternoon, when he started to wake up, feeling someone shaking him from his shoulder, gently. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, and saw his mother, sitting there beside his bed, smiling and stroking him.  
>"Mama!" Inuyasha cried out and hugged her.<br>"I told you I would be back", Izayoi smiled and picked up her son. "Thank you for the day. Has he been a good boy?"  
>"Well, Inuyasha, have you?" the nurse grinned.<br>"Yea!" Inuyasha nodded.  
>"Well, there was a little trouble with eating at first but we managed that after a ittle conversation."<br>"That's nice to hear. But now, lets get dressed up quickly. Daddy and big brother are waiting for us in the car."

So Izayoi walked out of the kindergarten doors with Inuyasha in her arms. Inuyasha hugged her his pacifier in his mouth and with his eyes closed. Nothing was better than being in his mother's arms.

"So, here we are!" Inutaisho smiled after Inuyasha was sat down in his baby seat and belts were closed. The journey towards home would start!

It wasn't really a long journey. It took maybe ten minutes, when they found themselves in the parking lot of their home apartment house. Again, Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything during this whole time. And that made Inutaisho worry.  
>"Darling, is everything okay?" Izayoi asked the man, with Inuyasha in her arms. Inutaisho didn't say anything, but pointed at Sesshoumaru, who just jumped out of the car. Izayoi understood what he meant and just nodded. She and Inuyasha went inside, so that Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho could talk men-to-men.<br>"Tell me, son, how was your first day at fifth grade of school?" Inutaisho asked, holding his arm on his son's shoulder.  
>"Nothing. Who cares."<br>"It isn't just nothing. And I care. Izayoi cares. Even Inuyasha cares. We all care about you. We are your family!"  
>"That woman and mutt are not my family!" Sesshoumaru shouted. This made even Inutaisho go quiet. Inside he felt angry because his yougest son was just been called 'a mutt', but he also felt very sad and understanding. This all had been so hard on Sesshoumaru. Of course he understood. So the man just sighed, pet his son's shoulder and opened the apartment house's door for him.<br>"Come on now. Let's make some spaghetti for dinner."  
>Sesshoumaru walked in from the door like a ghost. Inutaisho just sighed. Where would all this lead to? A psychiaric hospital ward? The psychiatrist they visited years ago said that it could possibly be only a matter of time when he would start become marginalized and start acting aggressively. What had he as a father done wrong? He had given anything he had for his both sons. Could the loss of his mother really do this severe damage to his son's mental health? What could he do to help him?<p>

"Honey, could you please do the cooking, so I will bathe Inuyasha", Izayoi asked after the whole family had got into the apartment.  
>"Of course", Inutaisho nodded with a smile, and hugged the woman with his right hand.<p>

While Inutaisho cooked the spaghetti and fried the ground meat in a frying pan. Sesshoumaru was behind him, sitting at the dining table, doing his homework.  
>"Did you get lots of homework?" the man asked without turning around to face his son.<br>"Not really."  
>"Did you have fun playing soccer?"<br>"Not really."  
>"Did you meet any new friends?" Inutaisho asked, even though he was sure the answer would be again one 'not realy'. But...<br>"Yes, actually..."  
>That made his father's eyes widen. Had he just heard right?<br>"Did you just say...?"  
>"Yes, I met this youkai girl... She at least didn't act like someone of Inuyasha's age."<br>"What was her name?" Inutaisho asked, excited..  
>"Kagura. She and her family have just moved here from Hiroshima. But she isn't in my class."<br>"That's too bad. But at least you don't have to sit alone on a swing all recesses anymore!"  
>"What if I WANT to sit alone?"<br>"Then... Do as you wish..." Inutaisho sighed.

While the men were talking in the kitchen, Inuyasha was enjoying his bubblebath in the bathroom. His hair wasn't very long yet, but enough so it had to me washed with shampoo and conditioner. The thing he most enjoyed was when his mother rubbed and massaged his dog ears.  
>"Your birthday is coming", Izayoi said smiling while Inuyasha played with floating gum toys. "You'll be 2 years old! My little puppy is growing up!"<br>"Mama..." Inuyasha said, grabbed his mother's arm and hugged it with his eyes closed. Izayoi smiled like the sun and carried on washing her son.

After the bath was over, Izayoi put Inuyasha on the floor on all fours, so he could do something he always did after getting wet... He shook himself dry like a dog. This sight made Izayoi chuckle. Next she put diapers and red pajamas on him, and before leaving the bathroom, Inuyasha's favorite pacifier. When Izayoi gave the pacifier to his son's tiny hands, he smiled, showing his little, two fangs. Izayois smile grew.  
>"That's my boy!"<p>

"Dinner is served!" echoed Inutaisho's voice from the kitched.  
>"Did you hear that? Daddy's calling!" Izayoi asked as she opened the bathroom door, so Inuyasha could walk out by himself.<br>Inuyasha was put on his highchair, and the dinner begun. Inutaisho ate with a great appetite, Izayoi fed Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru ate slowly, bite by bite.

The evening went by. Sesshoumaru read a book in his room, Inutaisho did some of his doctors' work on his computer, and Izayoi took care of Inuyasha. Now the little one had been asleep for almost two hours, and it was bedtime for Sesshoumaru, too, since clock was a bit over nine. The boy brushed his teeth and changed on his pajamas. Then, he just slid to his room and closed it's door quietly. But just as he had got to sit on his bed, his room door opened, and his fater stepped in.  
>"Son, I..." Inutaisho started, while rubbing his neck. "I want you to know you can always on me. You can tell me anything and everything that's bothering you. You see, as a father I-"<br>"Shut up. You didn't think twice before letting that human woman in our house!"  
>"That's not true! We had been seeing each other for almost half a year, and...!"<br>"...You...What? You told me you had to stay in hospital for extra work! And you were really dating a human woman!" Sesshoumaru shouted. Then he went quiet. He laid down on his bed and curled under his blanket. "Get out of my room."  
>"No, that's not...! W-well, I mean, yes, that's how it went, but...!" Inutaisho tried to explain, but sighed and went quiet. He turned at the door but before closing it, he said:<br>"I'm so sorry..." And thus the door was closed.


	3. 3 - Chicken Pox

Chapter 3 – Chicken Pox

The last two days had been difficult. Inuyasha had gone down with chicked pox. He had a high fever and had red spots everywhere on his skin. Izayoi was staying home with him, and when Inutaisho got home, they took turns on treating Inuyasha.

"Daddy..." Inuyasha mumbled in his crib, scratching his arm.  
>"Oh Inuyasha, I told you not to scratch the spots", Inutaisho sighed, holding Inuyasha's baby bottle filled with pear juice – something Inuyasha really liked.<br>"But daddy, Im itchy!" the little boy whined, but took the bottle and started drinking.  
>"You will be fine sooner if you don't scratch the spots."<p>

Sesshoumaru was a bit annoyed by this mess. Although Inuyasha slept almosr all the time, when he was awake, he cried and whimpered like a dog. Izayoi did everything to make his son feel better. But they didn't need to go to see a doctor, since Inutaisho was a doctor. This wasn't anything serious. A few days of rest and some painkillers, and he would be fine.

Evening came, and Izayoi sat on the livingroom's sofa with Inuyasha on his diapers. Izayoi put some salve on the boy's skin to ease the itch. Inuyasha was feeling grumpy and tired. And he made it clear by growling. Even Izayoi was getting tired of this, but she knew she just had to manage it.

"I'm sorry about this all, my son", Inutaisho said at the kitchen, where he and Sesshoumaru where having a supper; toast and chocolate milk.  
>"Hm?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.<br>"I mean, when Inuyasha gets all the attention. But you see, he's so little, and doesn't understand that scratching the spots..."  
>"<em>He<em> might not understand", Sesshoumaru said, "but _I_ do. You don't need to explain me anything."  
>"Well, then..." Inutaisho sighed as he got up from his chair. "Go wash your teeth and get to bed. Tomorrow's a new day of school!"<p>

Sesshoumaru did as his fad had told him. He was standing at the sink, brushing his teeth and a few sharp fangs. But suddenly he noticed the door open up a bit. The youkai boy turned around to see who it was – Inuyasha, crawling on all fours, with a pacifier on his mouth. He turned his head like a puppy, but didn't say anything.  
>"Inuyasha!" the both boys heard Izayoi call. Inuyasha turned his hears towards the noise, but turned back at his big brother, who just stood there, with his toothbrush in his mouth. Izayoi appeared to the bathroom's door.<br>"There you are", she sighed and picked up the hanyou. "Let's leave big brother to brush his teeh." As she turned around, Inuyasha pulled her hair gently, which made her stop on her tracks. Now what?  
>"I'm sorry, big bro", Inuyasha mumbled and waved at the youkai boy, who didn't react at all. After Izayoi and Inuyasha had gone, he sighed and carried on brushing.<p>

After Sesshoumaru went to bed, he fell asleep almost immediately. He slept tight, didn't wake up a single time during the night. When finally the alarm clock on his table started beeping at 7 o' clock in the morning, Sesshoumaru felt like he was dying. His head was aching, he felt cold, he was tired, and... he felt itchy. Everywhere.

Inutaisho was in the kichen, cooking oatmeal for everyone. He was wondering where his eldest son was, since he was always very exact, and always got up from bed in ten seconds from the alarm.  
>"Sesshoumaru!" the man shouted, but no-one answered. "Sesshoumaru, oatmeal's ready!"<br>Sesshoumaru had buried his head under his pillow and pretended he cant hear his father. But a few minutes later, someone opened his door. It was Inutaisho.  
>"Sesshoumaru, are you all right?" he asked and stepped next to his son's bed. Sesshoumaru sighed and sat up... "Oh no..." Inutaisho sighed at the sight. Sesshoumaru was covered with red spots. "Looks like we have an another patient in the house."<p>

Inutaisho grabbed the phone right away, called to Sesshoumaru's school and told them Sesshoumaru wouldn't come to school today, maybe not even this whole week.  
>"Honey, what are we going to do now?" asked Izayoi., when she and Inutaisho were standing in the hallway.<br>"I think I will stay home with you and the boys." You know, Sesshoumaru... Erm... he just doesn't get along with only you around..."  
>"Yes, I understand... That's a good idea."<p>

And again Inutaisho grabbed the phone. Now he called the hospital, where he worked, and told he would be absent for a few days.

The boys were now both in the livingroom, sitting on the sofa, under a big blanket. Sesshoumaru had the remote control, and he kept switching the channels every now and then. Inuyasha sat on the other side of the sofa, sucking his pacifier, looking at his brother quietly.  
>"Boys!" Inutaisho called out from the livingroom's door, which was just behind the sofa. Sesshoumaru turned his head, and Inuyasha stood up to see him. "I'm going to rent a movie and buy some candy. Mom is going to take care of you while Im gone. It will only take about half an hour."<br>Sesshoumaru was a bit grumpy when his father had spoken of Izayoi as his mom. That human woman would never, ever take a place in his heart.

"Okay, boys. Now I have to check your fevers", Izayoi said and kneeled down in the sofa's level. First, it was Inuyasha's turn. The woman put the thermometer in the boy's mouth, and stroke his little hand. Soon the thermometer beeped.  
>"102.5 F..." Izayoi said and turned at the older boy. "Now, you, Sesshoumaru."<br>Sesshoumaru didn't fight back. With a grumpy face he took the thermometer in his mouth and waited. Again, a beep was heard.  
>"103.0 F", Izayoi sighed. "You boys wont be going to kindergarten or school for a few days."<p>

Next Izayoi brought a book with her. She sat between them on the sofa and started reading. Inuyasha seemed interested and listened to the story so focused he didn't even mind the itch. But Sesshoumaru fell asleep. That might be because first, he was exhausted from the fever, and second, he thought the book was boring. When Izayoi had finished reading, she saw the youkai boy sleep. She covered Inuyasha with the blanket, pet his shoulder and whispered in his ear;  
>"Let's let your big brother sleep. He is very, very tired."<br>Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes.

Inutaisho had just stepped out of his car. He was carrying a plastic bag, which had two DVD-movies and a huge bag of loose candy. He locked the car's doors and made his way to his apartment. He opened the door as quietly as possible. He somehow knew the boys would be asleep. He shut the door behind him and started taking off his shoes and coat.  
>"Hi, honey", Izayoi greeted quietly with a smile.<br>"Hello", Inutaisho said and hugged the woman. "Well, then. How did you manage Sesshoumaru while I was gone?"  
>"Actually, pretty well. He let me check his fever and listened to a story I read to them. Well, at least he didn't complain, but he did fall asleep while I read."<br>"That's nice to hear", Inutaisho nodded. He grabbed the plastic bag from the floor and carried it to the kitchen. "All right. Here we have two movies. One for the boys, one for us. We will have a nice night watching the movie while the boys sleep."  
>"Sounds wonderful!" Izayoi smiled and looked at the DVDs. "Hmm... 'Titanic'. I think I have seen this years ago... A great movie, indeed. And what about the boys?"<br>"It was very difficult to find a movie for a little child like Inuyasha that would interest Sesshoumaru too", Inutaisho said and showed the DVD he had rented.  
>"Bambi!" Izayoi chuckled. "At least Inuyasha will love this! He has a Thumper stuffed toy in his crib!"<br>"Yes. That's why I chose that movie."

The boys slept sound for about two hours. Finally, at about 2 o' clock PM Sesshoumaru started to wake up. He opened his eyes and had a look around. He saw his baby brother, laying in the other side of the sofa, drinking pear juice from his baby bottle, and waving at him.  
>Suddenly Inutaisho appeared to the doorway, and noticed his sons were awake.<br>"Morning, boys!" the man greeted and rubbed their hair. "I brought you something. Wait a minute."  
>So Inutaisho jogged out of the livingroom, and returned soon with two bags of candy; one small, one a bit bigger, and a DVD. He inserted the disc into the disc player, set the languages and put the movie on.<br>'Bambi...' Sesshoumaru sighed in his head. He was feeling a bit lightheaded.  
>"Bambiii!" Inuyasha rejoiced and clapped his hands. Inutaisho gave the candy bags to the boys and carried an armchair from the other side of the livingroom to the sofa's side. He sat on it, put his feet on a footstool and closed his eyes for a minute.<p>

Inutaisho almost fell asleep, until he felt something on his arm. He opened his eyes, and saw his younger son, pulling his arm.  
>"Lap, daddy!" the boy pleaded. Inutaisho smiled and grabbed the boy. He took him to his arms and hugged him. Inuyasha closed his eyes and hugged back. Inutaisho gave him his pacifier and started rocking him gently.<br>"I luv you daddy..." Inuyasha whispered in his father's ear. Inutaisho smiled.  
>"And I love you, my dear son."<p>

After almost half an hour of rocking, Inuyasha fell asleep. Inutaisho carried him to the master bedroom, where Inuyasha slept in his crib for now, when he was sick. He did have his own room, but this was temporary.

Inutaisho closed the master bedroom's door quietly and entered the livingroom.  
>"Now that Inuyasha is sleeping, would you like to watch something more... big kids movies?" Inutaisho asked his son.<br>"Yes..." Sesshoumaru nodded.  
>"What would you like to watch?"<br>Sesshoumaru went quiet for a while, and finally answered;  
>"Harry Potter."<br>"Harry Potter is it then! Coming right away!" Inutaisho smiled and turned at the DVD shelf behind his back. There were lots of children movies, cartoons, and a few fantasy movies. They had three Harry Potters; "The Philosophers Stone", "The Chamber of Secrets" and "The Prisoner of Azkaban". Sesshoumaru chose the last one. He hadn't seen it for very many times, since Inuyasha was 10 years too young to watch it.

The evening went by as Inuyasha slept, and Sesshoumaru watched the movie and ate his candy. Inutaisho was still sitting by his son on the sofa. He liked the movie too. Izayoi was cooking in the kitchen. The boys hadn't eaten anything (except candy and pear juice) the whole day while their appetite was gone, so she had made ramen. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru loved ramen, although feeding Inuyasha ramen was quite hard.

"Hey, son", Inutaisho said quietly while he shook gently his youger son's little shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at his father. A smile grew on his face. "Guess what mom just made for you and big brother?"  
>"Wahmen?" Inuyasha guessed. He had a keen sense of smell, just like his father and brother.<br>"Yes, ramen! Lets go so we can all eat together!"

And that's what they did. Inutaisho grabbed Inuyasha and carried him into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru was sitting there his eyes half closed. Inutaisho put the hanyou down on the highchair, and Izayoi started to pour the ramen soup in cups. Inuyasha's ramen's noodles were cut short, so Izayoi could feed him with a spoon. And so the family started to eat.

It was getting late. Inuyasha had been asleep for two hours already, and Sesshoumaru had gone to bed a while ago. Inutaisho and Izayoi had started watching 'Titanic', and had even made some pop corn for it. The day had been rough, and a moment side by side on the sofa was heavenly. Inutaisho held his muscular arm on his wife's shoulders and massaged her gently. Izayoi sighed and leaned to the man's chest. They felt so happy.

But Sesshoumaru was standing in the livingroom's doorway. And he sure wasn't feeling happy. That dirty human woman, cuddling to His father... They didn't notice the boy, so he just turned back to his room and aid down on his bed. He stared out of the window, and saw the moon shining in the sky. He missed his own mother. So much.

And within four days, both boys were fine.


	4. 4 – Happy Birthday! Bad Schoolday

Okay, now I'm completely out of ideas. I would appreciate any ideas for the next chapter. Just subjects, names etc...

Chapter 4 – Happy Birthday! Bad Schoolday.

Today Inuyasha wasn't woken up early in the morning to be taken to the kindergarten. He slept tight to almost 10 AM, when he finally woke up by himself. He was in his own room, in his crib. He stood up and grabbed the bars of the crib.  
>"Mama!" he called. No-one came. He called out again: "Mama!"<br>Now his mother came into his room. She was smiling like the sun. That made Inuyasha smile too, showing his small fangs.  
>"Good day, my little sunshine!" Izayoi greeted and grabbed Inuyasha out of his crib. "Do you know what day it is?"<br>Inuyasha just stared into his mother's eyes with a curious face.  
>"Wha'?" he asked.<br>"It's your birthday! You wil turn two!" Izayoi ruffled her son's hair, which made him giggle.

While Izayoi carried Inuyasha out of his room, Inuyasha could smell something delicious.  
>"Yummy!" he cried out and pointed at the kitchen's door.<br>"Yes, honey. I'm making a cake. It's in the oven now. When it's baked, we can decorate it together. And when daddy and big brother come home from work and school, we will celebrate your birthday all together!"  
>Inuyasha clapped his hands and smiled.<br>"But first, we'll take a bath. And after that, we will go out for a walk and visit the super market to buy something good to eat and drink."

So Izayoi made a bubble bath for her son. Inuyasha sat in the warm water and played with some bath toys while his mother massaged his hair and ears with shampoo.  
>"You're growing so fast! And you can speak so good! You have no idea how proud I am!" Izayoi praised. Inuyasha turned his head around to see his mother's face.<br>"I luv you. I luv daddy. And I luv big bro too!"  
>Izayoi grabbed the shower and washed away the shampoo from the boy's hair.<br>"Me and daddy love you too", she said.  
>"But wha' about big bro?"<br>"Well I... I'm sure he loves you too", she sighed, because she wasn't sure did she really mean what she just said.

Izayoi dried Inuyasha up with a towel, then put on his diaper and pajamas, and let him go crawling around the house on his own. Meanwhile she took the cake out on the oven and put it on the table to cool off. Then...

"Inuyasha! Come to mom!" Izayoi called out in hallway. After a while Inuyasha walked wobbling to her, and Izayoi started to put on his overalls. Then she grabbed Inuyasha and walked out of the apartment. They took the elevator to the ground floor, where Inuyasha's strollers were. Inuyasha was put on them, and Izayoi pushed him out of the door.

It was December. It was pretty cold outside and there was snow everywhere.  
>"Before we go to the super market, guess where we are going first?" Izayoi asked with a grin.<br>"To da ducks!" Inuyasha giggled.  
>"That's correct! I put a pouch of bread in my bag, so we can feed them!"<p>

After walking for a while they arrived to the 'duck creek'. Inuyasha and Izayoi came here almost every week, some times even many times per week. This was a pretty popular place for little children to come to.  
>The ducks were swimming around. Izayoi opened her bag and took the bread pouch out. She diced the bread and gave pieces to Inuyasha, who threw them to the ducks, smiling. Suddenly Izayo poked his shoulder:<br>"Look who's there!" she smiled and pointed at another woman with strolles, and in the strollers sat...  
>"Kagome! Oh how much you've grown!" Izayoi praised the little, giggling girl. Kagome's mother smiled back.<br>"Oh! Do I remember correctly... Isn't Inuyasha's birhday today?" she asked while waving at Inuyasha.  
>"Yes, my little prince is growing up!"<p>

As the mother's talked, Inuyasha and Kagome fed the ducks. But soon Kagome and her mother left, Izayoi pushed Inuyasha in hisstrollers away. Inuyasha looked back at the ducks:  
>"Bye bye, ducks!" he waved his hand. Izayoi smiled.<br>"Now, to the super market!"

In the super market, the strollers had to be left in a corner. There were other strollers too. Izayoi took a shopping cart and put Inuyasha to sit the baby seat on it.  
>"Let's see... First, lets take something to decorate the cake with!" Izayoi said. Inuyasha looked around a bit scared.<br>"Here; cherries, kiwis and peaches. And sprinkles!"  
>Then, drinks!<br>"Pear juice for you..." Izayoi mumbled as she put a few juice bottles into the cart. "Coke for Sesshoumaru... And maybe we, dad and me, will go with Coke, too." Although Izayoi had first thought of getting a bottle of wine for her and Inutaisho. But she decided this was a chidren's party, no alcohol allowed.

Then there were the candy shelves. Izayoi took a bad of gummy bears and marshmallows. And, just before going to the checkout, she got her hands on a candle shaped like "2".  
>"Now, let's get home!"<p>

First thing they did after getting back home, Inuyasha's overalls were taken off, and Izayoi put him in his crib. Inuyasha fell asleep right away. Izayoi stood in the doorway.  
>"Sweet dreamns, honey", she whispered, smiling, and closed the door.<p>

Sesshoumaru was just standing in the middle of a group of other fifth graders, waiting for the teacher to let them into the class. Some girls were whispering, looking at Sesshoumaru, and back to whispering again. Sesshoumaru did notice it, but didn't care. But then...  
>"Yo, Sesshy!" one of the most ANNOYING boy from his class shouted out. He walked to Sesshoumaru with a group of other boys (his gang) behind him. "So you made it back to school!"<br>Sesshoumaru pretended he couldn't hear him.  
>"What the hell is wrong with ya? Can't you hear me? Can't you speak?"<br>Sesshoumaru turned away.  
>"The word is out; you have been to a psychiatrist!" one boy shouted. "Have you been to a nuthouse during summer vacation?"<br>"Do you miss your mommy?" another asked. "Mama! Mama!" Everyone started laughing.  
>Sesshoumaru felt his anger piling up within him. He held his hand in fists and bit his teeth.<br>"I bet you-!"  
>That phrase was cut by Sesshoumaru. He turned around quickly and slashed one of the boys. One boy's cheek was cut open like paper and bled like a stream.<br>"HELP!" one student shouted. Everyone backed off from the dog youkai. Girls were screaming. Soon a group of teachers ran to the scene.  
>"Call an ambulance!" one teacher shouted. Two teachers ran to the hurt boy, others grabbed Sesshoumaru from his arms, but Sesshoumaru didn't even fight back. He stood still, breathing heavily.<br>"Call his father! This is absolutely horrifying! This is not acceptale!"

Inutaisho was just sitting in his doctor's office on the Tokyo's central hospital. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He turned off his computer and had a look at the phone.  
>'They're calling from Sesshoumaru's school...' Inutaisho wondered in his head.<br>"Inutaisho", he answered.  
>"This is ms. Sagaki, teacher of your son, Sesshoumaru. We are calling you because a horrible thing just happened. Your son just attacked his classmate with his claws. The victim will be there in the hospital any minute."<br>"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted in shock. "You mean... My son...? Sesshoumaru?"  
>"I think this is serious enough to be discussed with child protective services. This kind of a child cannot be held in a school with normal children. This might mean hospitalizig Sesshoumaru into a childrens' psychiatry ward, and, after that, taken to custody. We are sorry but... Hello? Hello, Mr. Taisho? Hello? Hello?"<br>Inutaisho had stopped listening. He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. His son? Seriously injured an another student... Sesshoumaru sure was cold-hearted, but no! Nnothing like this!

Inutaisho almost ran out of his office, through the ER corridors. And, just when he thought this couldn't get any worse, he heard an ambulace alarm. A young boy was rushed in. His right cheek was cut open. That was the boy Sesshoumaru had attacked. Inutaisho could tell that from the little drops of poison in the boy's wound. Inutaisho ran faster. He almost bumped into his friend, an another doctor who worked here, too.  
>"What's the hurry, Taisho?" he asked.<br>"I must go. This is for my son. Tell others I'll be gone for the rest of the day! Now I really gotta go!" And he ran out of the door. He rushed to his car, got in and started it. As he drew, he squeezed the driver's wheel so hard it could shatter in pieces any minute.

Finally he arrived at Sesshoumaru's school. Again, he ran in and sniffed the air to find his son. He walked through the corridors and by the classroom doors. The scent led him to the school nurses room. Inutaisho knocked the door and stepped in. Just when the nurse opened her mouth to talk...  
>"What happened?" Inutaisho went straight to the point. "What made my son to do anything like this!?"<br>"He isn't very speechful..." the nurse said quietly. "All I know is that a gang of other boys had come to him, and pick on him about his past, his asocial behaviour and..."  
>"And his mother."<br>"Yes, of his mother."

For a while Inutaisho sat still. Then he got up and opened the bedroom's door. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bed, staring at his feet. Inutaisho stood at the doorway, until he couldn't hold on his feelings, and rushed to his son's side, and took him to his arms.  
>"It's okay now... I know this isn't your fault. Don't worry, you're safe. I will not let anything hurt you", the man said quietly. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, leaned to his father and sighed.<p>

The man and his son walked out from the school's main doors.  
>"This might have been the last time you walked into that building", Inutaisho said without even looking at Sesshoumaru. The boy looked back his shoulder. But he sure wouldn't be missing that place. Not at all.<p>

They got into he car. As they drove through the Tokyo streets, Inutaisho couldn't think of anything else than the fact that his own son could be taken under third-party custody.  
>"Dear son", Inutaisho started. "If you dont feel well of feel being made fun of, there are... other ways to deal with them. You could just go away, and, perhaps, go tell an adult. You must understand that what just happened back there cannot happen again."<p>

Back at the Taisho family's apartment, Inuyasha and Izayoi were preparing for the hanyou's second birthday. The cake was filled with bananas and strawberry jam, and covered with whipped cream, kiwi- and peach slices and cherries, and sprinkles. On the cake there was the candle, waiting to get lit up.

Now when everything was ready, Inuyasha's box of Legos was brought into the livingroom. The llittle boy started buidling a tower from the blocks, while Izayoi sat on the sofa, looking after her son with a warm smile.  
>"Happy biiirthday tooo meee!" the hanyou sang while piling on the blocks. Suddenly he stopped and started to sniff the air.<br>"What is it, honey?" Izayoi asked.  
>"Daddy's comin'!" Inuyasha shouted, and yes, five seconds later the door was opened, and his father and big brother walked in. While they took off their shoes and coats, Izayoi stood a few meters from them, with Inuyasha in his arms.<br>"Go on..." Inutaisho said quietly, almost whispered, and pushed Sesshoumaru towards his own room. Izayoi didn't know which way to look. "Put Inuyasha in his crib", Inutaisho told his wife, who nodded, and did as told.

After Inuyasha was put in his crib, Izayoi joined her husband at the kitchen's dining table.  
>"What is it, honey? Have I misunderstood something? Shouldn't Sesshoumaru's school and your work have ended at 3 PM? It's only 1:30 PM..."<br>"This... This is really horrible..." Inutaisho fought back his tears. "Sesshoumaru almost killed one of his classmates..."  
>Izayoi seemed horrified. She covered her mouth with her hands and stared at Inutaisho with eyes wide open. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked. "Bu... But that must have been some kind of a mistake! I mean, he wouldn't-!"<br>"But the worst is, he might be sent to a psychiatric hospital ward, and be taked from us by the child protective services..." After that, he felt a tear falling down his cheek. Izayoi stood up and walked to her husband's side, and hugged him. Inutaisho bursted in silent tears.  
>"I'm sure everything is going to be alright..." Izayoi said while hugging him. Inutaisho sobbed quietly. Sesshoumaru meant everything to him. Like he loved Izayoi and Inuyasha. And like he loved his ex-wife, Sesshoumaru's mother. If he lost any of his three family members, he wouldn't know what to do.<br>"Honey, we have made a cake for Inuyasha's second birthday. Maybe some cake, candy and soda would make we all feel better", Izayoi said and put the cake in the middle on the table. Then she went to get Inuyasha.

Inutaisho knocked his eldest son's room door. He peeked in and saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the floor.  
>"Hello, my son. You remember what day it is?"<br>"Oh yes", Sesshoumaru said. "Inyasha's birthday."  
>"Yes. So why don't you join us in the kitchen to have some cake?"<br>Sesshoumaru stared at his father with empty eyes. But he got up from the floor and followed his father to the kitchen. Everyone sat down around the table, Inuyasha in his highchair.  
>"Now, lets sing!"<p>

Happy birthday to you,  
>happy birthday to you!<br>Happy birthday, dear Inuyasha,  
>happy birthday too yoou!<p>

The cake was pushed closer to Inuyasha.  
>"Now, blow the candle!" Inutaisho said. And Inuyasha tried his best blowing the candle, but no. He just couldn't blow it.<br>"Sesshoumaru, would you like to blow the candle?" Inutaisho asked.  
>"No", Sesshoumaru answered.<br>"Well, then. I will blow the candle", Inutaisho said and blew the candle easily.  
>Next the cake was cut in slices. Inuyasha was given his baby bottle of pear juice, and Sesshoumaru got his glass of Coke. So everyone started eating.<br>"Great cake! You did a good job!" Inutaisho praised. "Right, Sesshoumaru?"  
>"Yes..." the youkai boy nodded,got up from his chair and walked out of the kitchen. Everyone stared after him.<br>"Lemme off da chair!" Inuyasha said, and thus his mother picked him up and put on the floor. Inuyasha crawled out of the kitchen, to the livingroom, where his big brother sat on the sofa staring out of the window. The hanyou climbed on the sofa and crawled on his broher's lap.  
>"Why are ya' sad?" the little one asked. He got closer to his brother and hugged him with his eyes closed. Sesshoumaru stared at him without saying a word. Then suddenly, Sesshoumaru sighed and hugged back.<br>"I luv ya'", Inuyasha mumbled his eyes closed. "Do ya' luv meh?"  
>Sesshoumaru didn't say anything to answer his little brother, but did nod slowly, which Inuyasha could feel. Inuyasha smiled and held his brother tighter.<p>

After a moment of hugging, Sesshoumaru stood up from the sofa, lift his little brother up and put him down on the floor.  
>"Come on, let's go back", Sesshoumaru whispered. Inuyasha nodded and grabbed his brother's hand. So they appeared at the kitchen door, hand in hand, which made the two adults sitting at the table almost choke on their cake.<br>"Well aren't you two two getting along!" Inutaisho said, clapping his hands.  
>"We luv each other!" Inuyasha said, smiing. Inutaisho nodded and turned at Sesshoumaru, who stood there quietly.<br>"Is that so?" Inutaisho asked, raising his brow with a little smile.  
>"It is so!"Inuyasha ensured and squeezed his brother's arm tighter.<p>

"Okay boys, time to brush your teeth!" Inutaisho called out from the bathroom. Soon Inuyasha walked in, with his big brother just after him. Inutaisho started brushing Inuyasha's two fangs while Sesshoumaru was careful to brush every single tooth and fang. After the teeth were all brushed up, all three men of the house came out from the bathroom, Inuyasha in his father's arms. But when Sesshoumaru turned towads his room, Inuyasha started wriggling in his father's arms.  
>"Big bro!" he cried out. Sesshoumaru turned towards them. Inuyasha reached towards him. Inutaisho smiled and handed Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru, who took him into his arms, maybe a bit bashful. He held him for a while, and handed him back to his father.<br>"Good nite, big bro!" Inuyasha smiled as he was carried into his room. Inutaisho put him down in his crib, gave him his pacifier and stroke his cheek.  
>"Be happy, my son, when you still can live with no worries or trouble. Remember that I will always be here to protect you, your mother and your brother."<br>Inuyasha stared in his father's eyes for a moment, then reached out and hugged his father's arm. Inutaisho hugged back and sighed.


End file.
